


The Letter

by KissingaStranger



Category: Bette Porter - Fandom, The L Word
Genre: Alternate Cannon, F/F, Letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingaStranger/pseuds/KissingaStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bette trying to reconnect with life reconnects with her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

I can feel the sweet salty breeze sweeping in from the Mediterranean, oh god it is so beautiful here, I think to myself as I walk along the beach, the sand is a golden hue, something so very magical when it come to Tuscany, I have been staying at the port of Marina di Carrara, it is such a beautiful poetic place.

I miss my little angel so much but I needed to get away from everything just for a little while, I needed an escape to find myself, after everything with Jodie and then to find that Tina had finally moved on I feel so very alone. I can’t begrudge her, she deserves to be happy, but it’s just so lonely.

As I walk along the pier I feel the freedom that has eluded me for so long, I have been trying to hold myself down, trying to force myself into finding a stable relationship, I haven’t given myself time to actually experience life, just looking for something magical, I have to let go of the past and move forward, I have to find the magic the passion that is still there, somewhere deep within me.

I sit down at a quant little café I found when I first arrived, it has a great view, on one side I can look out and see the sprawling sea, or I can turn slightly and look up at the amazing Apuan Alps it’s so amazing to see snow and sand in the same place.

I look up and I see Roberto heading my way, “Ciao Bette,” he greets me with his rather charming smile.

“Ciao Roberto,” I reply, “Che è lo speciale?” I say brokenly, my Italian is not fresh and I’m not sure if I’m even using the right dialect or anything.

He smiles at me and winks, “Bette… you can say in English… I can ‘elp you,” he says.

I look up at him, “I’m just getting in my practice,” I say, “might find me one of them pretty Italian girls,” I wink back at him.

He goes over the specials and I pick something lit to snack on and a nice Caramel Espresso to hold me down as I just look out towards the sea. He delivers me my drink and my food and is on his way.

I continue to look out not paying any attention to the time, I don’t have anywhere to be, I promised I would call and say goodnight to Angelica but that isn’t for a little while so I slowly allow myself to drift off.

I can feel a gentle movement over my body as my mind starts to stir, I open my eyes and see Roberto standing in front of me, “you seem to have fallin’ asleep…” he says as I straighten myself up.

“What is the time?”

“Oh it is just a little past 4 PM… but that isn’t the real reason I woke you… someone gave me this to give to you,” he said as he handed me an envelope. I slowly open it and see it is a letter the handwriting is decidedly female and yet familiar, it is so beautiful, I open it up and notice it doesn’t have a name at the end it’s addressed to “Black Beauty”.

“Who gave you this?” I question looking around.

“The women just sat over there,” he points to a vacant table, “and as I watched her… she just sat there and wrote this… she seemed to have known you but she didn’t say anything,” he continued, “she said to give it to you and left.”

“What did she look like?” my mind goes straight to Tina and then Jodie, but this wasn’t there writing, there was something familiar about it just I can’t place it.

“All I can say is… she was exotic and extremely beautiful.”

I see him walk away as I look down at the letter, I am dazzled and bewildered who would do this, who is this person, what does she want? All these questions raging through my head as I down the last bit of the cold Espresso that sat in front of me, I close my eyes rolling my fingers over the pages beneath my fingers as I take a deep breath, I open them and I start to read;

**_My Black Beauty,_ **

_It has been forever since I rested my eyes upon you, and yet the feelings, those feelings you can stir without even knowing come to me so very strong, so overwhelming. I was walking by when I looked up and I thought to myself, no it can’t be her, you must be dreaming… seeing things… and yet as I came closer I could see it was you._

_To see you so close, to be able to see the strength of your breaths as they escape your breasts and release into the air, the very air for which I share with you it felt like you were kissing me a thousand times, I can still remember that first kiss you brought upon me, I can still taste it, I can still feel your tongue dancing with mine as you embraced me._

_I’m sure you won’t remember anything that I say to you within this letter, not because I am just one of the many people who have experienced the passion of you, not because I count myself as a lesser conquest, but because you have been in love, and through being in love all the experiences of the past seem to fade into the ether of eternal darkness I know I feel it._

_You might be wondering why I have called you “My Black Beauty” and it has absolutely nothing to do with your skin color, but everything to do with you. You are like the beautiful Black Stallion’s of the west, you have an untamed passion within you, you can ignite desire and passion within anyone you come into contact with, and you don’t even have to realize you are doing it for it to happen._

_You have such beautiful hair, yes I’m sure I sound like a stalker but it is so much like the main of a stallion just so powerful and such a drawing force, and you have the eyes of intensity, they draw people in letting them see the depth of your soul, you have such a strong presence and I found it a fitting name._

_I can still remember the intensity of your presence as we danced that night, the first night we met, a Latin night where the music was full of release and longing, I can still feel our bodies pressing against each other as if they were merging, as if we were becoming one, you had this way of making me feel like I was the only person who existed, and I’m sure many women have felt this from you._

_As the dancing faded and we parted we went back to my place, where you made love to me in such away that it is impossible to forget, like I said before it was like I was the only other person in the universe, you took control and that I found so alarming, I have always been the aggressor in my liaisons and to have you making love to me, well it made me feel so special._

_I can still feel your hands as they slowly peeled away my clothing, with each piece of clothing discarded you would kiss me, lick me, bite me, caress me until I was completely naked, you slowly led me to my bed and you said to me, “this is all about you” I remember you slowly guiding my body towards the bed as you delicately started to suck on my neck._

_I can feel your hand holding my arms above my head securely, as your other hand slowly began to squeeze my breasts, moving from one to the other, slowly you would pull upon my nipples making them hard as you took them into you delicious mouth, you focused so much attention upon each part of my body, showing me pleasure beyond anything I have ever experienced._

_I can still feel your tongue dancing along my folds, pushing ever so slightly between them, you took your time, discovering every single inch of my body, I can feel the push of your nose as it nuzzled against my pulsating clit, the breath coming out of you nose heated my lips sending me into one of many mind altering orgasms._

_I can still feel your fingers as they pushed inside of me seeking out my very core, your long slender fingers pushing deeper between moist lips searching for something so many have never discovered, I can remember as you continued to push further and harder as you found this rarely discovered treasure and you brought me to a state of ecstasy unlike anything I have ever felt or ever felt since. When you finished making love to me, you disappeared into the night, I never felt abandoned for you were always there._

_We never spoke of this, not to anyone. It has been over twelve years and I still pray to experience that kind of love and passion again, for I had fallen in love with you in that moment, the moment when our eyes met, moments before you asked me to dance, mere hours before you made love to me, I fell in love with you._

_Yet here we are you still don’t know who I am? Do you? You had fallen in love; you had found the one that called to your soul with the same passion and desire that I felt that night so very long ago and every night since. I can see that love has faded, but your passion is still there somewhere buried, please let it out, let it free, for you “My Black Beauty” should never hide from your passion, you are made of passion, and with it you are so very beautiful._

_I leave you with this;_  
 _A White Rose_  
 _The red rose whispers of passion,_  
 _And the white rose breathes of love;_  
 _O the red rose is a falcon,_  
 _And the white rose is a dove._

As Bette continues to read the last part of the letter a voice, a familiar voice comes from behind to finish the poem that is so very there, she remembers it for it is last poem that they shared as their paths separated for reasons neither of them could control;

_But I send you a cream-white rosebud_   
_With a flush on its petal tips;_   
_For the love that is purest and sweetest_   
_Has a kiss of desire on the lips._

“Hello Bette,” I hear the voice, it can't be I think to myself.

I get up and spin around, on this beach filled with a sweet salty breeze across the world, it was a letter of unrequited love, a love that she never knew existed, a love so new and yet so familiar that she thought she had been sleeping this entire time, for it is from the past that one can finally move forward with the passion and desire to finally start to live, she looks up and says only one word; “Marina.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammatical or syntax errors that might have been present and I hope that if there were any they didn't affect the reading experience. Comments and questions are always appreciated.


End file.
